


sick day

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Series: body music (reverse au) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Victor is the first to get sick, and Yuuri responsibly makes soup. The next day, both of them text Yuri Plisetsky to let him know that they are dying.Later, Yuuri coughs and manages to send the teenager an SOS message.We need crackers and nail polish remover. I will give you 600 rubles. You're our only hope.When Yuri finally makes it to their place, face mask secured on his ears, he chokes at the scent of death inside and rolls his eyes at the sight of the two skaters groaning, albeit with gloriously lacquered nails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> em and i talked abt this headcanon like a week ago and i am a sucker for fluff, join me on the floor
> 
> this takes place post season-1 in rev au canon! ♥ maybe about two months after _[sleepyhead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9367316)_.
> 
> follow the reverse au [@yoireverse](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!  
> [my blog](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)  
> [em's art blog](http://narootos.tumblr.com/)!

Victor starts coughing one afternoon at practice and Yuuri gives him a sour look. He's been watching Victor from the sidelines today, trying to make sure he can see exactly  _where_ Victor's rhythm isn't lining up with his musical composition. When Yuuri looks closely, he can see that Victor looks a little more flushed than is strictly typical, so he raises a hand and summons his pupil off of the ice.

The taller man is panting, adjusting his bun, and Yuuri tells him to lean against the signboards. Before Victor can blink and tiredly ask his coach what he's doing, Yuuri takes left glove off and puts a cool hand to Victor's forehead.

It's sweaty, yes, and Victor colors lightly because of the contact, but his temperature is unbelievably high. Yuuri sighs as Victor sheepishly smiles. "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well, Victor?"

Victor leans his head on Yuuri's shoulder and sighs dramatically. "I wanted to practice anyways. I'm not feeling  _that_ bad! I've been to competitions with worse fevers!"

Yuuri scowls at his fiancé and Victor bows his head like a droopy puppy. "We're going home." Victor claps his hands together and whines before Yuuri slaps him heartily on the back and the taller man mutters under his breath instead. Yakov and Yuri cast them glances as they pack up, Victor's coughs and sneezes picking up in volume as they leave the rink.

They make a quick stop at the grocery store before heading back to their apartment. Yuuri makes a simple chicken soup with some of the leftovers in the fridge. Every since he'd made Victor hurry into his pajamas and crawl into bed, the younger man has been napping fitfully. Yuuri wakes him up in the evening to eat quickly, and nervously sidles next to him after he feeds Yukachin and takes him out for a walk to pee.

It's nerve-wracking, because Yuuri's never had to worry about staying arm's length from his partner, but Victor's sick. The tactile silver-haired man needs space to wheeze throughout the night, and he'd fuss if he got Yuuri sick as well.

Yuuri claps his hands together for a silent wish for Victor's help and hopes that anyone is listening, because he can't bear to see his student and rival remain ill.

//

Yuuri wakes up with a cough and Victor hoarsely says, "Oh no." The two of them go on their morning run together even though they feel bogged down by grogginess and slight fevers. They down medicine and swallow down soup lazily, but by the third day of Victor's passing bug, Victor is totally down for the count, and Yuuri isn't much better. They text Yuri Plisetsky to let him know they won't be at practice  _again_ , and he tells both of them that they can piss off, but what else is new.

Both of them barely manage to drink water and force each other to sit up for short bursts of time, just to make sure they still can.

That afternoon, while their eyes are crossing, Yuuri slurs his words and says, "We should, mm, do something. That'll make us stay awake." He toys with the ends of Victor's long hair, smiling in exhaustion, the flu-born flush creeping over his nose. "You've been sick longer, so you choose."

"Really?" Victor babbles, aiming to pick Yuuri's right hand up to kiss his ring. Instead, he fails miserably and falls down on the wooden floorboards, missing Yuuri's arm entirely. Yuuri giggles when Victor groans. "I wanna do your nails."

"What, like clippin' them?" Yuuri hums, patting Victor on the side and smiling fondly down at him.

" _Noooope_ ," Victor sings lazily, turning Yuuri's hand over in his own. "Gonna paint 'em all nice. Gonna put your name on mine."

"Okay," Yuuri replies, slumping next to him on the floor, threatening to doze off, which is the opposite of what they want right now. "You get the polish?"

Victor mumbles something, groggily stands on unsteady legs, and pads off to the bathroom. He comes back and gently pokes Yuuri's leg, startling the older man back to full wakefulness. Yuuri sits up with a yawn, rubbing eye crud out of his lashes. Victor pulls his hair back with a scrunchy from his wrist and sneezes for a moment before clicking bottles together in his collection. "Blue's your favorite color, right?"

"Yep," Yuuri quickly answers, head lolling a bit as he tries to focus on Victor's adorable little pout instead of the tilt of the room in his vision. "Yours is pink, right?"

"Absolutely," Victor says, picking bottles up while Yuuri blinks and folds his legs. Yuuri watches him look for the perfect colors for a moment before lifting himself up and going to grab a rag from the laundry room. As soon as he sets it down on the floor, Victor seems to have chosen the correct blue and the shade of magenta he wants to use.

He sets to work on Yuuri's nails first, scoffing as he quickly trims them and plucks Yuuri's hangnails sharply. "You need to get manicures more often, Yuuri."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. This is about the fiftieth time his lover has told him so, but the older man is not inclined to listen to Victor's blistering advice, and especially so while both of them are incredibly ill.

The soothing sound of the clippers and the filer almost lull Yuuri back to sleep. Victor sneezes twice and tries to hum, but then gets frustrated with his congestion. As soon as he's ready to start painting, Yuuri's eyes open blearily and his dark eyes follow the foggy-eyed determination that Victor wears as well as his sweaty blush.

His hands are shaking a bit as he moves the brush over Yuuri's nails, layering primer first, then color, and then sealer gloss. The finish is far more professional than Yuuri himself could have accomplished, and he watches Victor finish the job in awe. Yuuri waits until Victor tells him that he's free to do whatever he wants, because the polish is finished, and he sends Yuri Plisetsky a message in his haze.

Victor is trying valiantly to paint his own nails but he's also coughing up a lung, and Yuuri is too tired to get both of them something to drink. He complains that he's running out of nail polish remover and cotton balls, but honestly his voice is turning into white noise now. Yuuri barely types a coherent text.

_Yura. We need crackers and nail polish remover. I will give you 600 rubles. You're our only hope._

Immediately after he sends it, Yuuri looks up at Victor with a curious expression. Victor pats his lap with a dopey smile and Yuuri crashes as soon as his head hits Victor's thigh and the younger man lets out a noise of slight discomfort.

He falls asleep with half of his nails painted and almost forgets to properly twist the cap back onto his favorite magenta polish.

//

Yuuri had given the teenager a spare key to their apartment immediately after they'd moved, but this doesn't stop him from making a ruckus as soon as he stomps in and sees them sprawled out all over each other, breaths shallow and faces covered in sweat. They look like a hot mess, with tissues scattered all over the floor and nail polish bottles splayed haphazardly over the floorboards.

"The fuck  _is_ this?" Yuri's words make the men blink away in exhaustion, both of them coughing and wheezing as the blonde helps them up and shoves them into the kitchen. He looks in the fridge, finds the soup, and heats it up, plating the crackers on separate plates. Victor and Yuuri are barely talking, which the teenager knows is the  _true_ sign of illness for them.

He puts spoons on all of their dishes and puts his palms down on the table. "Now hurry up and eat while it's hot. I'm not babysitting you shitheads all day."

"Thanks, Yura," Victor sing-songs, slurping his soup languidly, humming at the taste of Yuuri's soup, even though it's all he's been eating for three days.

"Is it okay?" Yuuri flicks his dark eyes up at Yuri, who scoffs.

Yuri standoffishly replies, "It's okay," before shoveling the broth in by picking up the bowl and hurrying to get more. Since the two of them are sick and have low appetites, they just let him eat his fill.

As soon as the older men are finished, about ready to fall off and pass out at the table, Yuri takes the time to hike them over his shoulders one at a time, helping them stumble to their bedroom. Once they're tucked in, he turns on the TV and shouts, "I'm staying to watch my shows and then I'm going home! No dying."

Victor and Yuuri groan something unintelligible back at him, so he just clicks his tongue and surfs channels.

//

Yuri helps them air out the room and take their medicine, staying at Victor and Yuuri's apartment until the sun begins to set. They see him off, and he hikes his bag over his shoulder. "You two better hurry and get your asses back to practice or you'll regret it!! Now stop being sick. Bye!!"

As soon as he's gone, Victor sits with Yuuri on the couch, still tired, but he feels phenomenally more aware. Yuuri looks like he feels the same way. It's still warm from where the blonde had been sitting.

"He's a good kid," Yuuri says, shifting so that Victor can lean fully against him, lips warm on Victor's lightly feverish crown. "We should keep him around."

"Once I get his volume under control, he can stay," Victor breezily responds, making Yuuri laugh. The sound jostles through his chest and Victor feels warm, but this time, it's not because he's fighting off the flu. "How do you feel? You think we can make practice tomorrow?"

"If you're up for it, I'm up for it." Yakov will give both of them mouthfuls for missing so much practice, especially since Yuuri is such a doting coach to Victor. "Let's give it our best shot."

For now, the two of them doze on the couch, then move to the bedroom in the middle of the night, hands linked the whole time.

//

They are still tired and slightly sick when they come to the rink, but Yuuri comes with a special surprise for Yuri Plisetsky.

He makes all of them lunch, neatly packs it in cases, and gives one to Yuri with a weak smile and the six hundred rubles he'd promised. Yuuri says, "We're feeling better now, thanks," before he heads to a bench to put on his skates.

Once Victor and Yuuri are out of sight, the teenager opens it to find a cute cat made out of - god, who knows, lunch meat or something - on top of a bed of rice, and an array of other bite-sized things next to that. He smiles softly to himself until he hears Mila's voice and snaps the lid back in place.

When he gets sick a couple times later, Yuuri and Victor come to Yakov and Lilia's house, dote on him relentlessly, and paint his nails black, per his request.

Yuri Plisetsky hates getting sick, but he begrudgingly admits that it's not so bad with company.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check out social media stuff!!
> 
> [reverse au blog](http://yoireverse.tumblr.com/)!  
> [my tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)  
> [em's art blog](http://narootos.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
